After The Happy Ending
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: Well you saw the happy ending but you know deep down there never is a happy ending. It's just one chapter of your life ending and another beginning


Soooo hello readers, Welcome to After The Happy Ending hopefully one of many, or at least two at the moment, Jen and Ellie stories to come your way. Ellie, ElvisAintDead, was awesome enough to come up with the base idea for this and I help her fill out the plot of the story... It's awesome to be working with her on this story and I hope you all enjoy it and let us both know what you think of it..

Jen and Ellie x

* * *

Gabriella sighed impatiently as she slumped further down into the cold, metal chair she was sat on. She was in the waiting room of one of Stanford's general practices. She looked at the clock on the far side of the wall for what seemed like the millionth time. She had been suffering from a fever for three days, luckily enough her roommates boyfriend was studying general medicine and he offered to make her an appointment, that he was late for.

"Gabriella Montez." One of the women behind the reception desk said. When Gabriella looked up the women said to her "You may go in now."

Gabriella got up from the chair on which she was sat and made her way to the examination room. She was never all that fond of doctors or hospitals or really anything to do with medicine since she was a little girl. Several doctors had misdiagnosed her father's cancer, which lead him dying much earlier than he should have.

She walked into the examination room slowly and poked her head round the heavy painted door before walking inside. Tyler or Dr. Lawson ans she should probably call him, looked up from his computer screen and gave her a warm smile "Hey Gabster! So, you have a fever huh?"

"Yeah." Gabriella responded taking a seat on the bed that was in the small room. She looked around a little as she was a little nervous. Pull yourself together She thought. "It's been going on for about the last three days. I just can't seem to shake it off." She went on to explain to Tyler.

He nodded and pukked out his stethescope placing it on Gbariella upper chest, "Hmmm, it sounds like more than just a chesty cough Gabs..."

"What do you think it is?" I asked, nervous still because she never really got sick. She looked after herself just fine making sure she ate the right foods, spent some time exercising every few days.

"Well, I wouldnt worry about it yet, beacuse its very, very rare and you would need to be checked out professionaly... but it may be Chest cancer..." Tyler said slowly trying to not sound to bleak.

"C-c-c" she couldn't even get the word out. "It can't be that. I'm really healthy, I don't smoke, I don't drink, I eat the right kinds of foods."

"Sometimes, it just happens, the build up of the cells, dispite what you do or dont do..." He sighed and gave Gbariella a friendly hug, "It may not be, so, just dont worry yet, okay."

"I can't have that." She whispered holding onto Tyler. "I don't believe you"

"I dont believe myself either..." He gave her a tight squeze and realised her "You should go home... talk to your fanily, ill ka e an appoitmnet for you at the cancer clinic, okay."

"I can't." She whispered not wanting to let Tyler go. "It'll break heart her heart."

He rubbed Gabriellas back "Talk to a friend, someone you can trust then, a problem shared is a problem halfed right?"

"Yeah." She said pulling away from Tyler a little. She had someone in mind she could talk to. Someone everyone didn't think she would be able to trust. Gabriella had just been able to get through the icy barrier she put up between her and everyone else around where many had failed. That and the person Gabriella had in mind had coming crashing down from her oh so perfect life in the last few weeks since she moved to New York.

Sharpay Evans had always lived like a complete princess, so when she got to New York real life came as a shock, she had a one bedroomed apartment, with one bathroom and her bed was 'A closet with a tongue' as she called it. Sharpay had just gotten home from grocery shopping when her cellphone went off, "Hello, youve reached hell, how can I help you?" She saiid putting one of her bags on the kitchen counter.

Gabriella had decided to wait until she was back in the safe confines her dorm room before she would call Sharpay. She couldn't help but smile in the way the blonde girl had answered the phone when she called. "Hey Sharpay." Gabriella said.

Sharpay smiled at the sound of Gabriellas voice "Hey hunny! Whats up?" Sharpay said cheerfly down the phone.

Gabriella thought about it and then said, "I want to tell you something but I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone else until I'm ready to say anything."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Sharpay said a little concered "I promise."

"You know how I told you about having that fever that I just couldn't seem to shake." Gabriella said. "Well I went to the doctor to see what it was. If it was just a fever and he said it might be something more than that."

"... Oh my god... Im not ready to be aunty Sharpay! Dont do this to me Gabby!" Sharpay said picking boi up.

Gabriella smiled a little when she heard Sharpay say that "It's not that.. Troy and I haven't you know.. Done the deed yet." She then paused for a moment. "He thinks I might have some kind of cancer."

Sharpay blinked trying to take what Gbariella said "... Stop shitting with me Gabriella, dont lie... You havent had sex with Troy yet?"

"No." Gabriella said. "Is there something wrong with that?" Gabriella and Troy had been together for over a year and half now. They'd had some pretty heavy make out session and Gabriella knew Troy wanted to go all the way but she wasn't quite ready to do that just yet.

"No, no of course not, I'm clearly just a slut." Sharpay sighed and decided it was time to stop stalling "Cancer huh?"

"Yeah." Gabriella responded taking a deep breath.

Sharpay sighed and sat down on her bed "... I dont exactly know what to say Gabs..."

"It might not be it but I just needed to get it out." Gabriella told Sharpay as she sat up on the couch in her dormroom.

"Well, try and not think about it for just now... I mean, theres no way it cancer." Sharpay said reassuringly.

"That's what I said." Gabriella responded holding the phone up to her ear still.

"Lets not think about that just now.. Hows Stanford?" Sharpay lay back on her bed trying to change the subject.

Gabriella smiled. She was glad for the subject to be changed. "It's pretty good."

"Somehow I knew youd like it." Sharpay smiled and walked over to her kitchen window that looked onto her neighbours apartment.

"I do and it's really good only being half an hours drive away from Troy." Gabriella smiled thinking about her boyfriend who was studying theatre at Berkely

Peyton Leverette, the guy who lived in the apartment opposite Sharpay was just chilling out on the couch watching back some of the footage he'd filmed the other day of Sharpay. He'd only known her for a few weeks but he was totally smitten with her.

"He's doing really good. I went to visit him at the weekend and he's really loving the place." Gabriella smiled thinking about the weekend she'd spent with Troy. It had been nice for them to just have time to each other.

Sharpay nodded still slightly distant "Yeah, thats good... Okay I ahve a problem too, a really, really hot problem..."

"What's the problem?" Gabriella asked her softly. "You can trust me." Gabriella had come to trust Sharpay a lot more than her own best friend, Taylor Mckessie, who she'd barely spoken to since she started at Stanford.

"Its not what's the problem it's who. Remember I told you about that guy who was like filming me for his school project, I think I'm falling for him, hard and fast."

"And what's wrong with falling for him?" Gabriella asked her friend.

"He is nothing like the guy I imagined sounding my life with... And he's poor!"

"Shar, If you care about someone deeply it shouldn't matter about how much money the person has in the bank."

"I know, I know... Well... What if he hurts me, disappoints me..." Sharpay sighed still staring out of her window

"Then that's part of life." Gabriella told her softly.

"Well it shouldn't be... Listen, I have to go, but call me as soon as the appointment is over, and if you want, you can stay with me for a while..."

"Sure, I'll call you to tell you the news."

"Okay love you Hun." Sharpay said before hanging up. She put the phone down and rubbed her fore head, she couldn't believe her friend could have cancer. She decided to take her mind of it she would go next door to Peytons.

"Love you to." Gabriella said before Sharpay had hung up.

Peyton got up from the couch when he heard the knock at his apartment door. "Who is it?" he called out before opening the door

Sharpay rolled her eyes"Jesus, who the hell do you think it is?"

"Well it could have been anyone." He said opening the door to his not so tidy apartment.

"Pey, did you kill someone and store the body in your closet or something?" Sharpay said standing over the various items scattered over the floor.

Peyton responded. "Do you really take me for the kind of person who would kill someone?"

Sharpay shrugged and smiled "I don't know, you coukd be a crazed axe murder for all I know."

Peyton laughed. "Well rest assured i'm not a axe murder and i'll let you look in my closet to be safe."

"Mmmm, I think I'll take your word for it." Sharpay said sitting down on his couch.

"Awesome." He said sitting on the couch with her.

Sharpay smiled as she put her head on his shoulder "I can't believe your watching this..."

"Well it was so good footage." Peyton smiled putting his arm around her.

Sharpay giggled a little and kicked her heels off "Cant argue with that."

"So how's your day been?" Peyton asked her his arm still resting around her.

"Alright I guess, I just went grocery shopping, you?"

Peyton laughed a little as she did could see Peytons hands moving further down her body "Dont you dare tickle me."

"I accept." Peyton said and then began to tickle Sharpay.

"No! Stop it right now!" Sharpay couldn't control her laughter, she was a seriously tickely person.

"Never" Peyton said as he continued to tickle her.

"I swear to god Ill kick you in the face!" She started kicking her legs.

Peyton groaned when Sharpay got him in one rather sensitive spot.

Sharpay stopped and looked up at him "Oh my god I am so sorry, so, so sorry, are you okay?"

"Fine." He winced. That had been painful and still kinda was.

She sat up gave him a hug, "Can I get anything for you?"

"I'll be alright." He responded knowing if he said what he was thinking she may just do it again as there would be no way in his mind she would swing for what he was thinking.

"Are you sure, cause I could get ice, I mean I saw 17 again, and that's what they used..."

"If you want. There's some in the freezer." He tells her when she stands up.

She got up and opened the freezer door, pulling out a bag of ice, "Merry Christmas." Sharpay smiled handing him it

"Why don't you help me feel better since you were the one who hurt me?" He suggested his mind thinking rather dirty thoughts.

"And how could I do that?" Sharpay asked sitting back down.

"Well you could do this." Peyton said getting Sharpay to place the ice over his sore part.

"Um okay..." Sharpay was starting to feel alittle uncomfartable, she liked Peyton bust she was not a slut.

Sensing her discomfort he said "But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Listen Peyton, I have had so much fun with you over he past few days, and your a great friend... But we are just friends..."

He nodded. "I get it."

She sighed at turned away from him, pulling her dress down a little further "I should probably go..."

"I'm sorry." Peyton said to her. "I made things really awkward didn't I."

"No, um, it's just, I don't want anything that we'll both regret to happen..." sharpay stood up but Peyton grabbed her hand

"Who say anything will happen if you stay?" Peyton said to her standing up.

"My common sence..." Sharpay said looking up at him

"Right." Peyton responded. "I probably don't have a lot of that."

Sharpay pulled her hand away slowly "Bye Peyton..."

"Bye Shar." He said softly letting her go.

Ryan Evans was hanging out on the commons area of the fraternity he'd joined. He was waiting around for Kelsi as she spent a lot of time with him since they started dating. Plus where Ryan was staying was a lot nicer than where Kelsi was.

"Hi Ryan!" Kelsi said happily as she walked up to her friend.

"Hey cutie." He smiled getting up from the chair he was sat on and going up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kelsi hugged Ryan back, "So how have you been."

"Much better now that your here." He smiled then pulling her into a gently kiss. There were a couple of wolf whistles from the guys in the room.

Kelsi giggled a little when they pulled away, "Hey Evans, is your sister ever coming back?" Daniel Jameson, one of ryans roommates said,

"Daniel, my friend how many times do I have to tell you your not her type." Ryan said looking away from Kelsi and to his rather cute roommate. He cursed himself for thinking Daniel was cute when he really shouldn't be thinking that.

Daniel shrugged and turned to Kelsi "Hey I expect a rematch on that ping pong game you somehow beat me at." Kelsi looked at him "Any time any where."

"But until then your mine." Ryan said "I've got our day planned out." Since Ryan knew neither of them had any classes until four today which was really odd but Ryan didn't mind.

"Awesome, I can't wait. Bye Danny." Kelsi waved at him be fire they left

"Laters dude" Ryan said "So first you and I go are gonna drop by one of your favourite stores and I'm going to treat you to something new."

"Ryan, no, I can't let you." Kelsi said,

"Yes you can." He said to her


End file.
